


The Doctor invites you in

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Be gentle, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gaster!Papyrus - Freeform, Green is the gaster papyrus, Light Bondage, Medical Play, Nipples, Reader-Insert, first time doing reader insert, gender neutral reader, holy shit that's a tag?, this is all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: The hands that gripped your wrist and ankles were solid, strong and inescapable.(Green request your presence)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Doctor invites you in

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me! First time doing reader pretty much

The hands that gripped your wrist and ankles were solid, strong and inescapable.  
  
You hadn’t heard him come up behind you. You were engrossed in a heated debate with your co-workers over something or other. Silent, like a predator stalking its prey he came unnoticed until but with a snap of his fingers you were suspended in the air and being swiftly carried along after him with your friends staring open mouthed and G waving knowingly at you.  
  
Your abductor’s visage was unflappable, unruffled and serene. As if you weren’t behind him squawking indignantly at the sudden handling. But the bastard ignored you and waved and offered jaunty ‘Hellos’ to everyone he passed.  
  
They all stared, some in pity and others knowingly.  
  
While embarrassed and protesting, you actually hadn’t asked nor demanded him to put you down. He would have, if you said something; anything really. But you didn’t, just shouted unintelligently and sputtered under an ever increasing blush.  
Louder you would shout when he looked back at you with a peaceful smile on his face. Sometimes he would dare to even hold a finger over his stuck on grin and you would quiet down, just long enough to pass the room with a resting patient inside before howling indignities again.  
  
Eventually, the halls were empty and your destination approached. An increasingly familiar room that had your body shivering at faded, heated memories. A warmth built between your thighs along with an ache deep in your belly. Sweat had begun to bead your brow and you tensed when He opened the door and held it open for you like a gentleman. Ignoring that his summoned hands carried you in and not your own two legs.  
  
He left you there, stepping away from you while the hands made quick work of your clothes. Just a moment you had touched the floor with the heel of your show but again you departed sweet stability except this time, you were naked. The cold, sterilized air of the private room ran across your newly revealed skin leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.  
  
“Are You Ready, My Dear?”  
  
You looked up at the cold hospital bed with its familiar straps and the tray of objects settled beside the almost horrifyingly tall skeleton monster. From his scarred eye sockets down to his bright red scarf and immaculate white lab coat, he was the flawless image of a Doctor or he would have been except for one very obvious difference. The rich, evergreen glow that emanated around the bulge in his perfectly straight ironed pants. A glow and shape you had become very _intimate_ with these past few weeks.  
  
You would have replied (really you would have) but the hands, or should you say, their summoner was impatient (you couldn’t tell past his calm mask) and you found yourself swiftly deposited and tied tightly onto the cold metal slab. The shock against your back forces a startled moan from your mouth and your nipples to harden further. Twin peaks that his eyes focused on magnetically. Eyes that a bright wisp of magic had begun to flow from like fire in the wind. Eyes that devoured your naked body unblinkingly. Catching every movement from your teeth clamping firmly over your lower lip to your legs struggled to clamp together for friction against your heated core.  
  
“I See You Are”  
  
With the snap of latex gloves he reached for his tray and grasped the rubber tipped syringe filled with lube that you knew would make what comes next all the easier.  
  
Your legs fall open invitingly.


End file.
